1. Field
The present disclosure relates to linear actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-248896 describes a rear toe actuator (a linear actuator) including a driven gear that is engaged with a driving gear (a pinion gear) formed on a shaft of a motor. A nut rotates with the driven gear, and the rotation of the nut causes linear movement of the rod. The rear toe actuator of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-248896 has a structure in which the shaft of the motor and the rod are not coaxial (i.e., the shaft of the motor and the rod are axially displaced from each other). Such a structure reduces the axial length of the rod and the size of the rear toe actuator.